The Hunted
by Lamb Dinner
Summary: Normal. That was all that could describe Haruno Sakura, a girl in her second year of high school…at least…until they came along. Those vampires who called themselves Sasuke and Naruto...and then before she knew it, she was hunted. SasuSakuNaru
1. Flower in the Woods

_**The Hunted**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

**_Summary-_** _Normal. That was all that could describe Haruno Sakura, a girl in her second year of high school…at least…until they came along. Vamp fic._

_**Pairings**-Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto, Shino/Hinata/Kiba, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino_

_**Genre-** Romance, Drama, angst, humor, horror, mystery, action/adventure, suspense_

_**Rating-**M for thematic elements, language, sexual situations._

_**Anime-** Naruto_

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto®, so please, do not rub it in._

_**A/N-** Yes, once again this is a Naruto fic, and like 'Predator and Prey' it is a vamp fic, which I have been craving lately…just like cookies and soda. Well, Anywho, enjoy Chapter 1 of 'The Hunted' and don't forget to review!_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Flower in the Woods**_

"_Sasuke-teme?" a soft rumble pierced the simple silence of the glade as cerulean eyes scanned the area. _

"_Hn." A grunt was the only reply as onyx eyes flashed on a figure, sitting upon the blood stained grass. _

"_Have you spotted her?" cerulean eyes flashed, the speaker being uncharacteristically serious. _

"_Hai." A smirk rose on a pale face._

"_Don't get carried away, okay teme? We can't risk those damned hunters coming after us again! Got it teme?" Cerulean eyes narrowed, the speaker gaining some of his boisterous attitude back.  
_

"_I know that dobe," onyx eyes faded into crimson, a glow of moonlight highlighting the figure as he faded into the shadows, stalking the form sitting upon blood stained grass, bleeding lifeblood onto the green carpet._

"_Hello…little flower…" a silky voice whispered into her ear, the girl lying down in the green plush stared with dull eyes, hardly caring as she felt a body move towards her._

"_You're hurt…" the silky voice became mocking, as the speaker eyed the cuts covering the girl's form, a smirk appearing on his thin lips. The girl didn't seem to care._

"_What's your name little flower?" the speaker continued, staring with false sincerity into the girl's sea foam eyes. _

"_Sakura...Haruno Sakura…" the girl whispered for the first time, entrapped in the crimson gaze, not noticing when ivory fangs peaked from within the thin lips. _

"Forehead-chan! Forehead-chan wake up!" a loud obnoxious voice screeched, causing the figure lying on the bed to shoot up.

Haruno Sakura, a sophomore in high school, glared at her friend, sea foam eyes bleary from sleep and her petal-pink hair tangled and knotted.

"What is it Ino-pig?"Sakura glared, eyeing her blonde roommate with a stare of utmost loathing, as she was the one who had decided it would be fun to wake up the girl.

"It's time for school!" the blonde shouted, sky blue eyes narrowed as she tried to tug her friend from bed.

The petal haired girl glanced at the clock, red letters flashing repeatedly and let out a screech. The clock read 7:57. The bus would come at 8:05. Pulling herself out of bed, grabbing her clothes, and swiftly putting them on as she struggled to brush both her teeth and her hair at the same time. In other words, not a successful endeavor.

"Dammit forehead-chan! Hurry up!" Ino's loud voice echoed through the walls, while Sakura continued to dress herself in a hurried frenzy.

"Whatever Ino-pig! I'm almost done!" Sakura sighed, gazing at her slightly mussed up, but presentable, wardrobe. Thank god the school they went to had a uniform policy; it took an extra ten minutes off the clothing search.

"Dammit!" Ino's cursing became louder, as the blonde eyed the bus coming towards them, "C'mon forehead-chan, the damned bus is here!"

Sakura nodded frantically in reply, not caring that her friend would not see the furious head bobbing, and grabbed her purse, stuffing in a spare brush to help with the pink mess that she called hair.

Pausing for a brief second, the petal haired girl looked over her appearance, before quickly giving an approving nod at herself before speeding out the door, and onto the bus where Ino was anxiously waiting.

"About time forehead-chan!" Ino groused, glaring at her best friend as the two sat down I a vacant seat.

"Well, sorry Ino-pig!" Sakura mumbled, glaring with annoyance out the window, watching as the street passed by, along with everything else, giving a sigh, the petal haired girl tilted her head back, moving her sea-foam gaze to the sloped roof of the bus, "I've just been having nightmares is all."

"Nightmares?" Ino raised an elegant blonde eyebrow, sky blue eyes questioning.

"Yeah…nightmares…" Sakura crinkled her brow, pursing her lips in thought, "I can't really remember them actually, I just know I have them, as I sometimes wake up sweating in the night…in fact, the only thing that I can usually remember are some mysterious black eyes that slowly fade into a bloody crimson…" she gave a wry smile, "It's kind of creepy actually."

"Black eyes? That turn crimson?" Ino's eyes soon became wide, as imaginary sparkles began to shine around her, "It sounds so romantic!" the blonde squealed, hardly caring as her pink haired friend scowled at her.

"it's not romantic Ino-pig! It's creepy!" she shuddered, "I mean, what if you suddenly got weird dreams about things that never happened? How would you feel?"

Ino, being the popular blonde she was, gave a smirk, "Easy, I'd find out who those eyes belong to…" she gave a sigh before giggling and squealing insanely, "And then jump the man!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Well then, that guy better hope for the life of him, that you never get those dreams..."

Ino glared at her friend huffily, "Well, thanks at lot forehead-chan!"

Sakura gave a bright smile, "Your welcome!"

"You do realize that I wasn't thanking you…" the blonde raised an eyebrow, glancing at her friend sardonically.

"Of course Ino-pig! I'm not stupid!" Sakura gave a mock offended glare before bursting into a fit of giggles with her friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit, teme, why do we have to go here?" a blonde glared, cerulean eyes smoldering as he eyed the large building with disdain. "There are so many…" he gulped, "Humans here…"

A dark haired male gave a sardonic smirk, glancing at his blonde friend, "Think of it as a way to test your control dobe."

"I'm not a dobe!" the blonde snarled, glaring at his comrade before mumbling under his breath contemptuously, "And I have great self control…"

"Really?" The dark haired male gave a mocking smirk, "Because if I remember dobe, at the ramen stand, you were literally shoving that poison down your throat…"

The blue eyed blonde glared defensively, "Well…Ramen's different! You don't need no self control with ramen!" he growled out, crossing his arms as he sulked.

The dark haired male glared, "I fail to see the difference."

"Well-" the blonde was cut off as the dark haired male glared.

"Shut it Naruto." A smirk crossed across the dark haired man's features, as his onyx eyes flashed crimson for a brief second, "She's here…"

"Here?" Naruto blinked, before a wide grin passed his face, "Ohh!" he said in realization, before giving a smug grin, "You mean _her_!" the blonde chortled, "The one that got away, don't you Sasuke-teme!"

Sasuke glared in his direction, his onyx eyes smoldering before grudgingly mumbling, "Yeah…I mean her…" the glare soon faded as a possessive grin came across his pale face, "But trust me, dobe, it won't happen again…"

His eyes fell onto a petal haired girl chatting amiably with her blonde friend before murmuring, "I'll make sure of it."

_**End Chapter 1- Flower in the Woods**_

_**A/N**- Well? So what do you think, good, bad? Moderate? This one is taking a different turn then Predator and Prey, as I wanted to make it a bit more modern setting…anywho, please don't forget to review, it makes my ego go big, and inspires me to begin writing the next chapter!_

_**Dictionary**_

_Teme- Bastard _

_Dobe- Dead last (At least…I think)_

_Hai- Yes_

_-chan, -kun, -san, -senpai, -kohai, -sama – honorifics that go at the ends of names, although 'senpai' and 'kohai' can be used as regular words, as senpai is some one like an upperclassman, kohai is like an underclass man. If there is no honorific, it means that the person has either gotten permission to be call the other person with out an honorific or is being extremely rude._


	2. Vampire in the Midst

_**The Hunted**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

**_Summary-_** _Normal. That was all that could describe Haruno Sakura, a girl in her second year of high school…at least…until they came along. Those vampires who called themselves Sasuke and Naruto...and before she knew it, she was hunted._

_**Pairings**-Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto, Shino/Hinata/Kiba, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino_

_**Genre-** Romance, Drama, angst, humor, horror, mystery, action/adventure, suspense_

_**Rating-** M for thematic elements, language, sexual situations._

_**Anime-** Naruto_

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto®, so please, do not rub it in._

_**A/N**: Er…this update is **really** late…sorry about that, I've just not had the time to write much of this story, but don't worry, I will not abandon this fic! I swear it! Well, anywho, It's about two in the morning and I've finished this chapter, so please, enjoy Chapter Two of the Hunted, and don't forget to review! Also, constructive criticism and ideas are welcome!_

_**Chapter Two**_

_**Vampire in the Midst**_

"Ah! Sakura-chan, there you are!" The mid alto voice of Hikari Tenten snapped the pink haired girl out of her reverie, as the elder girl walked towards her desk.

Tenten, although a year older, then Sakura, had transferred from Beijing, China, and had been held back for that reason. Her coffee brown hair was pulled up into two buns, each sitting on top of her head, matching well with her milk chocolate eyes. Unlike most girls her age, the sixteen year old Tenten barely went out shopping, unless of course it was for any type of weapon, a fetish of hers you could say. One thing was for sure, never challenge Hikari Tenten to a knife fight, at least, not if you value any of your anatomy.

"Tenten-chan," Sakura smiled, nodding her head in acknowledgement before staring up at the ceiling once more.

Tenten raised a delicate eyebrow before nodding all knowingly, "Ah…it was one of those dreams wasn't it…" slumping down into the chair beside the petal haired girl, resting her chin on her hands, "Sooo…what was it about this time?" the brunette gave a joking smile, "Was it about those penguins again?"

Sakura smiled wryly at her friend, "Of course Tenten-chan, it was those killer penguins out to rule the human race…" Sakura's face deadpanned, as she stated in a dull voice, "Not," before bursting out giggling, eyes widening before a large smile came onto her face, as she spotted Ino enter the room.

"Oi, Ino-pig!" Sakura called out, waving her arms in the air in an attempt to snatch the blonde's attention.

Waving in reply, Ino grinned widely at her friends, pulling up a chair from a desk close by before plopping down in it, "What is it forehead-chan?"

"What took you so long!" Sakura murmured, previous daze forgotten as she chatted with her friends.

"Why forehead-chan, I was getting some much needed information!" The blonde gave a looked mockingly upset before winking at her friends, as Sakura and Tenten rolled their eyes. The blonde was a rumor mill, "Heard there was going to be new students."

Sakura blinked, eyes widening as her interest was spiked, "Really? This late in the year?"

Ino nodded, as Tenten blinked, "Hey, I've heard about them, they supposedly transferred from some school out in the middle of nowhere."

"Anyways, they're supposed to be really hot…" Ino gave a grin before yawning, "Although, from the pictures, the older one is hot…"

"Older one-?" Sakura's question was cut off as the teacher entered the room.

Sarutobi-sensei, an elderly old man and the girl's home room teacher, slowly walked up the blackboard, turning around to stare at the students sitting in his class.

"Well, today, as much of you know…" the old man gave a sigh, readying himself for the upcoming onslaught of questions he knew was to come, "We have new students coming to our class…" he winced as a chorus of 'Are they boys?' and 'Oh my god, I told you so' or 'This late in the year?' pounded into his ears, waiting for them to quiet down, he began speaking once more, "I expect you to treat them with the utmost respect…" stepping back, Sarutobi glanced at the door, gesturing with a tired hand for the two students to come in.

One of them was a short blonde, although, he was taller then Sakura, he reached the shoulder of his taller companion. His eyes were a cerulean blue that made Sakura vaguely wonder is he was completely Japanese, Ino's mother after all, had been French. The blonde had a cheerful grin on his tanned face.

The next student who walked in, and Sakura took a quick intake of breath, her eyes widening as he walked into the room. His hair was a deep raven black, in perfect harmony with his clear pale skin. But what really caught her attention were his eyes, those onyx eyes that swirled, full of the promise of mystery.

A blush came onto her face as the blonde glanced towards her, then elbowed the dark haired boy next to him, a grin coming on his face as he tilted his head in her direction.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Sasuke-teme…she's the one right?" Naruto whispered, although, it could barely be called whispering.

"Quiet down dobe," Sasuke snarled, never tearing his gaze from the girl who stared at him with wide eyes, a seductive smirk working it's way across his face as he noticed the growing blush on the girl's face as he looked at her, "She's the one alright…"

Giving a sigh, the smirk still apparent on his face, Sasuke glanced around the room, introducing himself to the class, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, as for my dreams and wishes, I have none…my goal…" he gave a slow smile, locking his gaze with Sakura, "My goal is to find one person."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he listened to Sasuke, "You stole that from Kakashi-sensei…" he whispered into his ear, ignoring the glare the dark haired male sent towards him before turning to the class, a bright smile on his tanned face, "The name's Uzumaki Naruto! I like ramen, girls," his grin broadened as a few of the girls in the class room giggled, "I hate teme over here" he pointed his thumb at Sasuke accusingly, "And hate the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook. My goal is…" Naruto furrowed his brows, "I don't know, maybe become the next president!" he grinned once more before taking a seat, turning to Sasuke as the dark haired male sat beside him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm…" Tenten narrowed her eyes at the two, before turning to Sakura, "Sakura-chan, I don't trust them…something about them is…" she glanced at the boys once more, "Something about them is creepy…"

"C'mon Ten-chan!" Ino giggled, eyeing Sasuke as her eyes shined with imaginary sparkles, "You worry too much! How could something so good looking be bad!"

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Easy Ino-pig, it's called 'Evil is sexy' or something of the sort…" she gave a grin, "…I can't really remember, but I've read it in a book once…after all, do you realize that most evil people are well, unnaturally good looking?"

Ino waved her hand dismissively, "Oh pish-posh forehead-chan! You and Ten-chan worry way too much!"

Tenten arched a delicate eyebrow in her friend's direction, a smile coming onto her face as she tilted her head towards the ceiling, "Sometimes Ino-chan, I wonder if you worry too little!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…teme," Naruto elbowed the dark haired male next to him, a mocking gleam shining brightly in his cerulean blue eyes, "You gonna strike tonight?"

Sasuke glared at the blonde; resting his chin on his crossed fingers as a predatory smirk passed across his features, "Dobe, that's for me to know…" he glanced towards the blonde, "And for you to find out…"

Naruto sighed, leaning back as a sullen pout formed on his features, "Sasuke-teme, you're no fun!"

The raven haired male gave a smirk, "I know."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed, the day had passed by quickly, although, that was to her liking. Sighing, the petal-haired girl stood up from her spot on the soft white sofa in the middle of the small apartment she and Ino shared, glancing briefly at the timer on the microwave before staring at the fridge, eyes narrowing as she eyed the near-empty confines of the fridge.

"It's settled…" the petal haired girl sighed as she slammed the fridge door shut before slumping on the counter in defeat, "We definitely need to go grocery shopping…."

"Why go shopping…" Sakura gulped as a darkly sensuous voice sounded out behind her, "…when you've already got such a delectable treat right here…?" the voice behind her grew mocking, "Right….Sa-ku-ra?"

_**End Chapter Two- Vampire in the Midst**_

_**A/N**- Well, this chapter isn't really that long, about six pages maybe? Well, the next chapter will be longer, I promise that! Well, hope you liked the chapter, don't really have too much to say here, except, thanks for all those who reviewed! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and once again, please don't forget to review, it helps build my confidence and jumpstart my brain! Thanks!_

_**Dictionary**_

_**-chan, -san, -kun, -sama, -sempai, -kohai, -teme, -sensei, -dono**- Japanese suffixes, although, -teme, -sempai, -sensei, and –kohai can be used as words by themselves._

_**Teme**- bastard_

_**Dobe**- dead last_

_**Reviewer Responses**_

_**qtkag**- Glad you think it's really good, and looky, I updated!_

_**sakura0890**- Glad you love it so far, and looky, I updated!_

_Jadehaku- I'll try!_

_**VixenofDeath809**- Glad you think the story's great! I am very honored! (**bows**)_

_**Silent Kunoichi aka Fiona McKinnon**- Looky, I added more!_

_mageblood- Looky, I updated, and glad you think it sounds good so far!_

_**Distantscreams**- Thanks! Glad you like all my stories and think I am a pro...I am very touched! (**glomps**) Looky here, I updated!_

_**LeolaTaylor**- Sorry about that, I added it this time though. Glad you think it's pretty good so far!_

_**Onigiri-kun**- Looky! I updated, and glad that you think I have great skills in literature! I am very touched! (**glomps**)_

_**Bloodruby**- Glad you think I rock, I am very honored! Glad you love the story to!_


	3. Shadows Stalking

_**The Hunted**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

**_Summary-_** _Normal. That was all that could describe Haruno Sakura, a girl in her second year of high school…at least…until they came along. Those vampires who called themselves Sasuke and Naruto...and then before she knew it, she was hunted._

_**Pairings**-Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto, Shino/Hinata/Kiba, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino_

_**Genre-** Romance, Drama, angst, humor, horror, mystery, action/adventure, suspense_

_**Rating-** M for thematic elements, language, sexual situations._

_**Anime-** Naruto_

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto®, so please, do not rub it in._

_**A/N**: Well, this chapter is kind of late and is about seven pages long so not that short, but as promised, the chapters will get longer. Well, anywho, a big thanks to all my reviewers and if anybody is interested, would someone like to beta this story for me? It would be greatly appreciated. Well, anywho, enjoy chapter three of **The Hunted** and don't forget to review, and as always, constructive criticism is welcome!_

_**Chapter Three**_

_**Shadows Stalking**_

"Dammit…Forehead-chan won't answer the phone…" Ino scowled, glaring at the sparkly blue cell phone in her hand, irritation oozing from her every pore.

"Maybe she left," Tenten murmured, leaning against a building as she waited for her friend to finish ranting.

"I doubt that…" Ino glared, a slight twinge of worry in her voice, "Dammit, I need to tell I'm going to be late…"

"Leave a message…" Tenten suggested, "We've got to hurry, the next bus doesn't come for twenty minutes if we miss this one…"

Ino gave a rueful smile, "Don't have a message machine."

"Well…there goes that theory." Tenten remarked with a grin before sighing, "Well, let's go, I'm sure she'll call us to see what's taking so long…and besides, what could happen to her at the apartment?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who…who's there?" Sakura's voice wavered as sea-foam eyes searched around the apartment, looking desperately for the owner of the voice.

"Now, now Sakura, I'm hurt that you can't remember my name…" Sakura gulped, eyes widening as the voice sounded out behind her, deliciously mocking, it's tone's full of the promise of mystery and dark pleasures.

Swiftly turning around, Sakura took a step back, a gasp erupting from her throat as her entire frame shook with fear and shock.

"N…nani?"

A smirk crossed Sasuke's features. "Boo."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ne, what's taking Sasuke-teme so long?" the blonde's annoyed voice seemed to echo in the medium sized room as he twitched and fidgeted, seemingly incapable of staying still. "Ichikaru closes in thirty minutes, teme better hurry up!"

"Is that all you ever think about?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched as the annoyed voice of the other person in the room sounded out to his left, quiet yet dominant.

"What's it to you Neji!" Naruto growled, glaring at the moon eyed male slouched against the wall.

"Nothing," Neji murmured, glaring at the blonde as a dignified scowl crossed his features, "Your voice simply annoys me and I was wondering if you would shut up."

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "What was that!" his loud voice bounced off the walls as an insulted gleam flashed in his eyes.

Neji gave a sophisticated smirk, "Apparently, the annoyance is deaf as well."

"Why I aughtta…" Naruto ground out, fist clenching as his cerulean eyes flashed with annoyance

"Naruto, I thought you knew better, 'aughtta' isn't even a word. Pathetic," Neji murmured, smirking as he saw Naruto baring his teeth at him, canines elongated to an almost animal-like length.

"Ne…Neji-nii-sama, Na….Naruto-kun…" Neji's eyes narrowed at the soft feminine voice that called from behind Naruto, "P…please st…stop…"

Naruto's glare lessened slightly as he straitened, having slouched into a stance that would have allowed him to lunge at the other male with maximum speed, "Alright Hinata-chan…" Naruto gave a mocking sigh, before looking up, glaring at the Neji, "But, Neji…we'll finish this later."

"Looking forward to it," Neji murmured, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes, ignoring the other occupants in the room.

"Ari…arigato…" Hinata replied softly, pale lavender orbs staring quietly at the ground as a bright red hue consumed her face.

"Well…look whose back..." Neji gave a smirk as the door creaked open as the smallest speck of light entered the room, lighting only the doorway, barely managing to dent the dark shadows of the room.

Emerging from the dimlight and the door stood Sasuke, annoyance plain and clear on his features as he stalked into the room, irritation pouring out from his every pore.

"Damn it all!" Sasuke's snarl reverberated off the walls as he slumped into the rich velvet sofa, forehead cradled by his pale fingers as he leaned back, eyes now a ruby red that glared at the shadowed ceiling.

"I take it didn't go well." Neji murmured, eyes turning to the fuming Uchiha, a mocking smirk perched on his thin lips.

Sasuke merely glared at him, turning his crimson gaze from the ceiling to lock it into Neji's moonlike eyes.

"Gaara was there." Sasuke bit out, hands fisting into a white knuckled grip that made his already pale skin look tan.

"Gaara? That red haired bastard!" Naruto's blue eyes were wide as he stared in shock, "What's he want with the girl! **Hell**…how does he **know** the girl!"

Sasuke glared, "How the hell am I supposed to know?" he hissed, aggravation and annoyance seemingly his key emotions at the moment.

_**Flashback**_

"_Boo."_

_Sakura gulped as Sasuke stepped close, a smirk on his lips that revealed pearly white fangs, a perverse pleasure passing through him when he noticed her pupil's dilate as fear became one of the prominent elements in her scent._

"_What the hell are you doing here!" Sakura's voice wavered, yet defiance filled her posture as she stood up to Uchiha, sea foam eyes scanning the room quickly for anything she could use in self defense._

"_Now, now, is that any way to treat your class mate, Saku-chan?" Sasuke drawled, his voice mockingly amused and seductive as he watched her sea foam eyes search for a weapon._

"_Come now Saku-chan, do you really think I'd hurt you?" Sasuke murmured, as he watched her hands tremble as she resisted the fear that was slowly taking its course on the petal haired girl's frame._

_Sakura merely glared at him, inching towards the stand where the kitchen knives were located. _

_Sasuke smirked as he noticed her movement, yet, paid it no heed. Her defiance was amusing. "Planning to stab me?" he murmured, eyeing the knife now located in his grasp, a predatory smirk crawling onto his face as he noticed her trembling grip. Apparently the girl hadn't fought against vampires…but then again, who had?_

_Sakura gulped before she gave a smirk, the trembling of her frame stopping as she held the knife threateningly in front her, "I will if you come any closer!" she snarled, while Sasuke merely shook his head, ignoring the petal haired girl as he took a step forward. Sakura stayed in place, glaring at him with defiant sea foam eyes. _

_Sakura gulped then tightened her grip, watching him as he continued to step closer before lunging out, trying to stab him with the knife only to be disarmed as Sasuke slapped the weapon away, wrapping his cold arms around her warm body as frigid breath puffed against her neck._

"_What do you want!" Sakura ground out, struggling in Sasuke's grip, ready to bite her way out if need be._

"_Silly little flower…I'm surprised you haven't figured it out already… after all those dreams you've been having to…" Sasuke murmured, as he watched her struggle in his arms. _

"_Dreams? How did you…" Sakura's eyes widened as her struggling stopped before she narrowed her eyes, "What are you?" she growled, glaring up at him._

_Sasuke merely gave a smirk before nuzzling his face into her neck, a tendril of amusement passing through him as the petal haired girl gave a squeak of shock and outrage._

"_Let her go." Sasuke froze, onyx eyes flashing a brilliant crimson red at the sound of a male voice from the door way._

"_Gaa…Gaara?" Sakura's voice was slightly breathy as relief flooded into her scent._

_Sasuke's grip around the girl loosened as a cold rage settled upon him, "What the hell do you want Gaara?" he snarled, eyeing the red haired man at the door with fuming crimson eyes, the markings in them dancing around his pupil with his fury, "Why do you interrupt me with my prey?"_

_Gaara glanced at him, a smirk tugging onto his pale lips as Sakura ran up to him, clinging to him like a child to their mother._

"_Leech…it's my job." Gaara's voice was darkly amused as he pulled a gun out of the confines of his leather trench coat, smirking as he saw the enraged expression on Sasuke's face._

_Sasuke hissed, dodging bullets as Gaara shot at him, wincing as one of the shots thudded into his leg, a snarl escaping his throat as the wound smoked and smoldered._

"_They're coated in condensed form of sunlight," Gaara murmured, smirking as Sasuke pulled the bullet out of his leg, ignoring the sizzling of his flesh as he threw the bullet to the ground, the wound healing instantly._

"_Damn you…" Sasuke's voice was a hiss as he stood up, crimson eyes flashing with anger as he glared at the slayer, "I'll be back…count on it…!" _

_**End Flashback**_

"Condensed sunlight?" Neji's voice was full of disbelief as he stared at his raven haired comrade, "Is such a thing even possible?"

Sasuke glared at him, "Well, it has to be, I was shot with it, and damn, it stung like hell!"

"Oooh…is some one a bit temperamental?" Naruto said with a mocking grin, "Sasuke-teme, you're losing your reputation as 'ice cold bastard' as the minutes pass!"

Sasuke gave him a glare, "Shut it, Dobe."

"Whatever you say Sasuke-teme," Even the gloom of the room couldn't hide the grin on the blonde's face.

"Well, this poses a problem," Neji murmured, ignoring the other two males in the room as he turned to the lavender haired girl sitting in the chair opposite to Sasuke. "Hinata-sama, inform the other vampires of the situation. Tell them to be on high alert…Itachi-sama needs to know about this."

"H…hai…" Hinata murmured, bowing before quickly walking out of the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dammit Gaara!" Sakura mumbled, glaring at the red head sitting next to her, "You didn't need to shoot the walls! How the hell am I supposed to explain this to landlord? Hell, how am I supposed to explain this to Ino-chan!"

"I'm sure you'll find away," Gaara mumbled, glaring as the pink haired girl berated him for shooting up the walls and the floor. Back stiffening as the door swung open.

"Umm…Sakura-chan, what is your cousin doing here and why the hell is the apartment shot up?"

Sakura winced, what a _great_ time for Ino to show up.

_**End Chapter Three- Shadows Stalking**_

_**A/N**: Well, how was it? Okay, good, bad? Well, anywho, I'm going to start working on chapter four, so the next chapter should be up in about five to eight days, right after I update **Predator and Prey** and **Kyuubi**. Anywho, don't forget to review, and hope you enjoyed the chapter!_

_**Dictionary**_

_**-chan, -san, -kun, -sama, -dono, -sempai, -kohai, -sensei, -teme**- Honorifics used at the ends of names, although, sempai, kohai, teme, and sensei can be used alone. _

_**Teme**- Bastard_

_**Nani-** What_

_**Hai**- yes_

_**Dobe- **Dead-last_

_**Nii-sama-** It pretty much mean brother, and although Hinata and Neji are cousins, Hinata calls Neji 'Neji-nii-sama' both showing respect (the -sama in place of the customary -san) and familiarity or affection (the nii-san, although, she uses –sama in place of –san)_

_**Reviewer Responses (Thank you all!)**_

_**Stormdragon666-** Yeah, modern settings are always good, so many differenet wea-I mean technoligcal advances- and yeah, no where is safe when Sasuke is on the prowl! Also, -dono is a lot more respectful then -san and is probably on par with -sama, as it kind of is like saying Lady watsername is if you say Wats-er-name-dono, but as in Rurouni Kenshin, it can also show respect and humility (AKA Kenshin calling Kaoru, Kaoru-dono which translates(in the english anime) to Miss Kaoru and is not to show respect for rank as she is simply the assistant master at a dojo)_

_**Pei-chan**- Glad you love it! Yup, that was Sasuke...I just can't see Naruto doing that, he'd botch it and probably trip over the sofa while sneaking in, no offence to him of course, so it'd have to be Sasuke, he's the sneakiest out of the two...well, anywho, looky, I updated!_

_**Valkyrie of the Rohirrim**- You really like my writing style? Yay! Well, as for the cliffhanger, well, they're more fun...but anywho, looky, I updated!_

_**Kai-Kai01**- Aren't cliffhangers fun? Well, anywho, glad you like the story so far, and since there was so many pleases, looky here, I updated!_

_Chie- Looky, I updated!_

_**LeolaTaylor**- Glad you likey, and looky, I updated!_

_**moomoomoothegirl**- You need more vampire-ness? Well, here you go! As for the difference between -san, -kun, and -chan, -san is similar to Mr and Mrs, while -chan is commonly used to indicate affection or for small children. Teenage girls also use -chan. As for -kun, it's mainly used for teenage boys and sometimes, it can also be used for girls (i.e. Tohru from Fruits Basket). _

_Kristin- Yeah, that probably would've sounded better but meh...what's done is done, yup, they're called cliffhangers...and although they might be evil, they are fun to write, and unfortunately, this story will be full of them...but don't worry, updates will be very quick if there are cliff hangers, or they'll be as quick as I can get them..._

_**Sakura5584**- Two thumbs up? Yay! Looky here, I updated!_

_**BloodRuby**- Glad you like the guy's intro, it wasprobably one of the hardest parts to write in the chapter, Sasuke kept complaining it wasn't dramatic enough and Naruto wanted Ramen...well anywho, yeah, Sasuke is making his move really fast...but er...let's just say that he's even more possesive in this story then he is in Predator and Prey...and that's saying, well, alot..._

_**qtkag**- Yup, go vampires! Er...nice happy dance...and looky here, I updated! Glad you think I did a great job!_

_**mfpeach**- Yup, Saku-chan's in trouble!_

_**itachisgirl101**- Yup, yay vampires!_

_**Sexy.black.neko**- Yup, sexy vampires! As for the pairing, it probably will turn out to be a Sasu/Saku, although, I'm not really sure...but I'll be sure to let you know when I decide, and looky, I updated!_

_G.G- Glad you think it's interesting, and I enjoythe stories where Sasuke and/or Naruto are vampires to, those are always fun! Anywho, looky, I updated!_

_**Kiba-and-Sakura-4ever**-Let's see...Sasuke snuck in through the window...I think...he wouldn't tell me,but Ithink he crawled up the wall and onto the balcony and snuck in from the balcony window..._


	4. Smiling in the Shadows

_**The Hunted**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

**_Summary-_** _Normal. That was all that could describe Haruno Sakura, a girl in her second year of high school…at least…until they came along. Vamp fic._

_**Pairings**-Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto, Shino/Hinata/Kiba, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino_

_**Genre-** Romance, Drama, angst, humor, horror, mystery, action/adventure, suspense_

_**Rating-** M for thematic elements, language, sexual situations._

_**Anime-** Naruto_

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto®, so please, do not rub it in._

_**A/N- **Alright, this chapter is really late, but school has started and it's been taking up a lot of my time. Anywho, this chapter will be pretty long to make up for the wait although, the next chapter won't be coming for maybe two weeks to a month, so sorry about that. _

_**Chapter Four**_

_**Smiling in the Shadows**_

"Mmm..." Collapsing with a sigh, Sakura rested her slightly larger-then-normal forehead against the cool surface of her desk, annoyance passing through her as she glared in the direction of the door.

"Sakura-chan, you alright?" Blinking, the said petal haired girl looked up and gave a light grin as Tenten slumped down in the seat next her, "You look kind of tired…did you get any sleep last night?"

Sakura shook her head slightly before turning her head to glare out the window before turning her gaze towards the front of the room, her sea-foam eyes resting upon the spot that the two new students- Naruto and Sasuke- would eventually sit down in.

Ah…speak of the devil.

Glowering, Sakura propped herself up and glanced slightly towards the brunette girl next to her, before turning her sea-foam gaze towards the two vampires, annoyance passing through her every pore as a smirk tugged itself onto Sasuke's lips as Naruto grinned from behind the raven haired male.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh…Sasuke-teme…" Naruto gave a chuckle as he eyed the glowering petal-haired girl, "Looks as if you really made her happy! She just looks overjoyed to see you!"

Sasuke glared, the smirk perched on his lips fading slightly as he glanced at the blonde, "Shut up dobe."

The blonde ignored him to simply stare at Sakura for a moment before turning his cerulean gaze towards the dark eyed boy beside him, "Y'know what teme," a grin grew on Naruto's tanned face as he gave a cheerful smirk, "If you're not careful, I might just decide to take her from you!"

Sasuke's smirk was erased completely as his dark eyes quickly shot from the glowering flower-haired girl to the cheerful blonde beside him, "You wouldn't dare."

Naruto merely grinned at him, "Maybe I would…maybe I wouldn't…" a grin passed across his face as he glanced at Sasuke from the corners of his eye as he eyed the taller male's scowl.

"Oh…by the way teme, Neji-teme and Hinata-chan are joining our class today…" a grin made it's way once more across the blonde's face as Sasuke's gaze once again turned back to him, "…so be prepared to greet them. They've got some info from Itachi-san to be relayed to us."

Sasuke bristled slightly at Itachi's name, a prickle of fear mixed with incoherent rage shooting up his spine, "Don't bother with the honorific dobe…_he_ doesn't _deserve_ that kind of respect."

Naruto grinned, closing his eyes as he leaned back in his chair, "So says _you_ teme."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Forehead-chan…" a wince made itself around Sakura's face as she eyed an annoyed looking Ino, who like the petal haired girl, had heavy bags under her eyes, "Where were you this morning?"

Sakura gave a light laugh, as usual, Ino was slightly late, having to scope the halls for potential gossip, before coming into the room.

"Umm…well…uh…" Struggling for words, Sakura fumbled through her sentences, a slight twinge of nervousness passing through her.

"I wanted to ask you more questions dammit! How the hell did you know-" Blinking, Ino suddenly quieted down, a sheepish smile on her face, "Never mind…" the blonde's gaze was locked on Tenten who looked at the two curiously.

"Know what?" Tenten's chocolate eyes were narrowed and her brows furrowed with her confusion, "What are you two talking about…" the brunette's gaze narrowed suspiciously.

"Ah…nothing Tenten-chan," Sakura glanced slightly at Ino through the corner of her eye as the blonde nodded along with her story, "My cousin just came over last night, and Ino-pig wanted to know why…" Sakura gave a slight glare in the blonde's direction, "That's why we both look like a bunch of pandas."

"Your cousin? Which one?" Tenten gave a curios blink before her face spread into a grin, "Was it Psycho-bitch, Barbie-boy or Panda-chan?"

Ino scowled, the remembrance of last night piling into her head as she answered for her petal-haired friend, "Panda-chan." The evident annoyance in her voice caused Tenten to raise an eyebrow.

"Ah…did he do something?"

Sakura grimaced slightly. "You have no idea Tenten-chan, you have no idea…"

"Hey…wait a minute…forehead-chan," Ino blinked for a minute before narrowing her eyes, "Isn't Gaara enrolling in the school?"

Sakura winced slightly, "Yeah…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Neji-nii-sama…" Hinata glanced slightly about as she twiddled with her fingers, glancing nervously at the door before her gaze drifted towards the window, the feeling of the sun on her skin causing a nauseous feeling to pass through her stomach, "A…A…Are you s…sure the serum w…won't wear off?"

Neji scowled slightly from his seat on the bench before he turned his pale gaze to his cousin, "Yes, Hinata-sama, I'm sure…now stop asking that question…it grates on my nerves." His statement was punctuated by a cold glare before he once again turned his gaze towards the window, "The serum won't wear off until nightfall."

Hinata looked down slightly, nodding before gulping once more, "A…ano…"

"Hinata-sama," Neji's voice was cold and sharp, "Forget about the serum. If it wears off, it wears off…end of story. We are simply here to keep an eye on Itachi-sama's younger brother and Uzumaki…nothing more."

Hinata nodded, her lavender gaze turned to the side as she slumped, her fingers twisting nervously, "...H…hai…Neji-nii-sama…"

"What are you doing here?"

Turning quickly, the two pale eyed vampires stared with shocked orbs at the red haired man standing before them.

Hinata's lavender orbs immediately began to fill with fear as Neji quickly stepped in front of the pale eyed girl, his moonlike eyes narrowed, "I should say the same for you…Gaara."

A smirk came across the crimson haired male's face as he raised a nonexistent brow, "Simple…" his voice oozed like dark honey before the smirk became slightly psychotic and his dead jade eyes swirled with the promise of cold rage, "I'm here to rid the earth of scum like you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it…where the hell is Sarutobi-sensei…" there was no mistaking the annoyed tone of Sakura's voice as she tapped her pencil anxiously on the desk before her, "He's unnaturally late…" the petal haired girl's voice was slightly taking on a worried note as she glanced briefly at the clock stationed at the front of the room.

"Meh, the old guy's probably just late…the old fart most likely slept in." glancing up, Sakura's sea-foam gaze was met by two cheerful blue eyes, and vaguely, the petal-haired girl felt her stomach drop.

Staring happily into her face, stood Uzumaki Naruto, with a completely pissed of Uchiha Sasuke glaring behind him. The seats the had two occupied before were currently unoccupied, and at that moment, Sakura wondered just why kami-sama hated her so much.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stance ready for combat, Neji eyed Gaara circumspectly; shifting his stance slightly in preparation for the oncoming blow he knew was to come.

"Come at me." The moon-eyed vampire's fingers twitched slightly as he egged the crimson haired human before him on, trying to provoke him into an early move, a smirk perched precariously upon his lips.

Gaara merely arched a nonexistent eyebrow, his hand reaching slightly to the pocket of his uniform, as a smirk, much like the one on Neji's face, began to tug itself onto his thin lips.

"N…Neji-nii-sama…!" Hinata's voice was quiet as she quickly jumped in front of the two, her hands trembling with apprehension as she tossed a cautious glance towards Gaara, who merely scowled at her in reply.

"We….we can't fight here….it could…it could blow…" A slightly discomfited hue filled Hinata's face as she glanced to the side, Neji's pale eyes boring into her own with refined rage.

The girl's voice quieted as she slowly released her cousin's jacket, lavender eyes glued to the floor as she slowly took a step back. "…it could blow our cover…" Hinata's voice had dropped to nothing but a fearful whisper as she blanched; her already pale face now the color of snow. "…Gomen."

Neji's eyes were cold as he stepped away from the pale eyed girl, glancing down distastefully where her hands had clutched at his chest before dusting it off as if some ill conceived disease had touched him there. "Hinata-sama is right…" he frosty eyes glanced slightly towards his cousin, a disgusted sneer perched upon his sophisticated features before he once again turned towards Gaara. "We will finish this later Hunter."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you want Uzumaki?" There was no doubting the animosity lurking within Sakura's voice as she glared at the tanned blonde before her, automatically distrusting him for his association with the glowering raven haired vampire behind him.

"Ne, so hurtful Sakura-chyan!" the blonde merely grinned at her through squinting cerulean eyes, a slightly mocking tone perched within the smiling blue depths of Naruto's eyes as he drew out the honorific attached to her name in an almost taunting manner.

Internally, Sakura felt her hackles rise as she glared at the two, a sneer erupting on her face while Ino and Tenten looked on worriedly, "It's Haruno-san to you, now, what do you want?" the flower-haired girl's voice was cold as steel.

"Oh, it's nothing really…" the grin on the blonde's face widened as he looked back towards Sasuke, widening ever more as the frown upon the dark haired male's face deepened considerably. "Sasuke-teme and I just want to talk you for a minute…" noticing the look in Sakura's eyes, he waved his hands in a disarming manner in the air, "We only want to talk…nothing more…" there was a pause as Naruto's eyes visibly narrowed before once again the cheerful mask came on full force, "After all, it doesn't look like sensei," the tone of the blonde's voice was mocking as he said the word, an amused twinge settled inside his eyes, "won't be here for a while."

Sakura arched a dubious eyebrow before slowly straitening, glancing slightly over at Tenten and Ino who merely glanced at her in concern, vaguely Sakura remembered that she had not given her blonde friend the true story. Pity that.

"So you'll come?" there was no hiding the eagerness in Naruto's voice as he watched Sakura fidget slightly under his gaze, before she slid out of the chair, a resigned yet cautious look upon her flower-like features.

"Hai…I'll come…" the sea-foam-eyed girl's voice was cautious, her eyes narrowed suspiciously at the blonde before they darted uneasily to the scowling form of Sasuke, just behind the blue-eyed male.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She's actually going with you…" the distaste found deep within the crevices of the raven haired vampire's voice left no qualms about the fact that the normally onyx eyed male was annoyed.

"Of course, Sasuke-teme…" the smirk upon Naruto's face was wide as his smile revealed ivory fangs that flashed ominously in his mouth, "After all, who could resist me?"

Sasuke merely arched a dark brow, a sardonic smirk flashing mockingly upon his pale features, "Well, dobe…I for one can…" with a passing glare, the raven haired vampire stepped back from his place beside the smiling blonde, a questionable look resting in his eyes.

"Listen here dobe…" Sasuke's deep voice was ever so soft, fluttering upon Naruto's ears like a deadly wind, "You hurt her, you die. She's **my** **prey.**"

Naruto merely glanced at the scowling flower-haired girl stalking before him, his voice dropping ever so slightly to so soft a tone that only those within a two inch radius would be able to hear, "What ever you say, teme…what ever you say…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scowling, Sakura stalked towards the door, her hand resting upon the metal handle before she glanced back once more, brow furrowed as she glared at the two vampires behind her.

"Well, aren't you coming…?" the girl's voice was a hiss as if she was doing something completely against her will, although, it was nothing of the sort.

Glancing over, Naruto winked a cerulean eye at the scowling petal-haired girl, "Coming!" running over, but without a passing smirk to the scowling Sasuke, the blonde vampire wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulder, "Well, c'mon Sakura-chyan, me and Sasuke-teme just had to do some chit-chat, so he won't be joining us!"

Sakura merely glared at the arm the blonde had draped across her shoulders, before shrugging it off in an almost annoyed manner before opening the door, walking out of the room before freezing completely.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, leeches, this another friend of yours?" Gaara's tone of voice was apathetic as his jaded eyes glanced from the blonde vampire before him to the pale eyed vampire's sitting at his side.

Neji merely glanced forward before his eyes widened slightly in shock while a slight tremble shook Hinata's entire frame.

"Ohayo, Neji-tan…Hinata-chan…un…" the smirk on the blonde's face revealed razor fangs that could cut through flesh like melted butter, "Remember me…un?"

_**End Chapter Four: Smiling in the Shadows**_

_**A/N**- Not my favorite chapter, but it set's the stage for what will happen next. Once again, sorry about the late update, but updates will be very sparse as I'm struggling to make it through my sophomore year of high school without to many problems…anywho, I'll try to get the next update up as soon as I can, so until then, be patient…well, hoped you liked the chapter and please don't forget to review, as constructive criticism is always welcome._

_**Dictionary**_

_**-chan, -kun, -san, -dono, -sama, -teme, -tan, -pipi...- **suffixes used at the ends of names, although ones like –teme, -sempai, -kohai, and –sensei can be used as individual words. The new ones introduced in this chapter (-tan, -pipi, -rin) are used to make the name's sound cutesy, and are very similar to –chan, as they are commonly used by teenage girls to make them sound cuter, although, it is being used to mock Neji._

_**Teme-** Bastard_

_**Dobe-** Dead last_

_**Hai- **Yes_

_**Ohayo**- Good morning_

_**Un-** It translates to 'Yeah' f_

_**Gomen**- Sorry_

_**Reviewer Responses**_

_**Vamplover- **Sorry about that, here's the other chapter!_

_**Honey I just wanna hear you- **Yeah…I know I said that, but currently, high school is taking up a lot of my time so updates will be spontaneous and very few and between unless I have enough time. Anywho, here's the fourth chapter, I hope you enjoy!_

_**VixenOfDeath809- **It's okay, anywho, glad you liked the chapter!_

_Someoneyoudontknow- Yup, vampires! Anywho, looky, I updated!_

_**LeolaTaylor- **You think it's interesting? Yay! Anywho, looky I updated!_

_**StormDragon666-** Yup, Gaara is Sakura's cousin and a vampire hunter, and he's not to subtle about that fact either…which could be decidedly strange if he starts shooting in the middle of a grocery store, I don't think the police would believe his story…pity. Anywho, as for the machine gun…heh...he might actually take up that offer…poor, poor Sasuke…he better run fast…that is, if Gaara saves up enough cash for one. As for Hinata, she and Sakura will be meeting in the next chapter, and of course, Sakura won't have any idea what's going on…or will she? Anywho, thanks for reviewing!_

_**Valkyrie of the Rohirrim-** Yup, Gaa-chan's in this story! He's one of my favorites too, he's just so…well…Gaara-ish! And yeah, Gaara is a hunter of the damned, and as for Sakura's fighting abilities, she might have some, she might not…I haven't decided about that yet…and yes, the Hyuuga Clan, Uchiha clan, Uzumaki clan and one other clan of vampires (who have yet to be revealed) are the four most powerful clans. Anywho, thanks for reviewing and hope you liked the chapter!_

_**BloodRuby-** Yup, Sasuke's having some complications on his conquest for Sakura, and as for why he wants Sakura, that little tidbit will be revealed in later chapters, although, I will tell you Sakura's dream has something to do about it. Anywho, hope you liked the chapter and thanks for reviewing!_

_**Sak558-** Yup, it's a good thing Gaara saved her, and glad you liked the chapter!_

_**Mfpeach- **Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for reviewing!_


	5. Silence in the Halls

_**The Hunted**_

_**By Kuro Doragon Enkou**_

_**Summary-**_ _Normal. That was all that could describe Haruno Sakura, a girl in her second year of high school…at least…until they came along. Vamp fic._

_**Pairings**__-Sasuke/Sakura/Naruto, Shino/Hinata/Kiba, Neji/Tenten, Shikamaru/Ino_

_**Genre-**__ Romance, Drama, angst, humor, horror, mystery, action/adventure, suspense_

_**Rating-**__ M for thematic elements, language, sexual situations._

_**Anime-**__ Naruto_

_**Disclaimer-**__ I do not own Naruto®, so please, do not rub it in. _

_**A/N-**_ _Sorry about the late update, but this chapter was a pain to write. Writers block lasted forever and I couldn't remember what I wanted Deidara and Neji to do. This chapter was mainly a filler-type one, and the next one will be more action packed but anyways, enjoy the very much delayed Chapter Five of the Hunted._

_**Chapter Five**_

_**Silence in the Halls**_

"What are you doing here Deidara?" Neji's voice was quick and precise, his pale eyes narrowed with lightly hidden aggression at the smiling blonde before him- his cousin and Gaara all but forgotten at the moment.

"Ahh!" the blonde gave a squeal of delight and clapped his hands together with a resounding smack before smirking down at the scowling Neji. "You remembered my name, Neji-tan, un!"

"Neji-tan?" Gaara blinked and then gave a smirk that revealed pearly white teeth- and though no fanged canines were apparent, the smile was still fearsome with the shear malevolence entailed.

Ignoring the redhead and Hinata's faltering step back as she caught sight of Gaara's mad smile, Neji took a step forward and let a hiss release itself from his lips.

"Just answer the question Deidara," the long brunette's voice was tense and tight with agitation, his pale gaze glancing behind him before he moved slightly to cover his cousin with a small step back before continuing once more. "I am in no mood for games!" An annoyed growl ended his sentence.

"Just answer the question, un?," Deidara's gave an amused snicker, "No mood for games, un?," Once again the blonde gave a snicker before it burst into a full blown laugh as he watched Neji's features tighten. "Come now Neji-tan, is that anyway to speak to your superior, un?"

Neji's eyes widened imperceptibly before he took a step back in the slightest beginnings of fear- his hands trembling at his waist.

Deidara merely arched a brow and brushed at the long set of bangs that hid his left eye- a smile appearing on his face as he watched Neji's already tense features tighten all the more. This was getting fun- a laugh far to low and sinister for the almost kidding presence he gave snaked itself out of the blonde's slightly full lips. "What, are you scared Neji-tan…your hands are shaking, un!"

Neji's gave a start and tightened his fists- his nails biting in the skin of his palms, just enough to pierce the flesh. Hinata's eyes widened in fear as she eyed the dark burgundy blood slipping down her cousin's fingertips while Gaara merely arched a nonexistent brow as the dark substance splattered against the floor. Vampire matters had no meaning to him.

A frown passed upon his face though; usually a vampire's blood was of the deepest black. He'd have to think about this later.

"Oohh…you are scared, un!" Gaara was shocked back into thinking as Deidara gave an amused laugh. "Well, that's good, un." All cheer suddenly seemed to evaporate from the blonde's voice and face- suddenly replaced by a sadistic kind of seriousness that looked so out of place on his seemingly innocent features.

All timed seemed to stop for Neji as Deidara looked him strait in the eye, his cousin and the red-haired hunter behind him all but forgotten.

"_**He**_wants you to keep an eye on Sasuke…" the blonde's voice came out as a sibilant hiss, his haunted blue eye boring into the younger vampire's pale eyes. "And I don't mean Itachi-san."

Taking a step back, as the elder had moved toward Neji to give the brunette his hissed message, Deidara gave a mock salute, the cheerful mask once again in place. "Later Neji-tan, Hina-chan…Gaa-rin, un!"

With a wave back and a meaningful glance in Neji's direction, Deidara leaped through the large window in the hallway, hardly caring as the glass shattered upon impact and bounced off his skin.

"H…he's gone!" Hinata let out a sigh of relief and fell to her knees, hands clutching tightly at the thick coat draped across her shoulders. Turning a fearful gaze towards Neji, Hinata gulped and looked up, "Neji-niisama…what did he say? I…I couldn't…hear anything until he said g…goodbye…ano…" the trembling girl paused as she eyed the hand in front of her face.

"It's nothing to concern you Hinata-sama," Neji's eyes were cold as he held his hand out to his cousin, gripping her forearm and hauling her into an upright position. "You should forget about it…" Neji turned his eyes toward Gaara as well, his pale eyes narrowed before he continued, "It would be well advised if you would as well…I am sure that you heard most of the conversation between Deidara-sama and I."

Hinata's eyes widened slightly as Gaara raised a non-existent brow in confirmation, a sneer spreading itself onto his face. How had Gaara heard what she had not? Hinata gulped, and looked down…that must mean…but…that was impossible! She readied to open her mouth to speak before Gaara interrupted her.

"Who do you think you are to order me around vampire? My master?" Annoyance was evident in Gaara's tone before he spat on the ground.

Neji bit back a hiss and Hinata took a tremulous step back and tugged on his shoulder.

"Neji-niisama…p…please!" Frantic urgency was apparent in her voice before she stopped speaking altogether, her pale lavender eyes locked upon the door.

It banged open.

"Who are you guys?" Hinata's eyes met with a pair of started green eyes.

"Who are you guys?" Sakura blinked as she eyed the two unfamiliar faces, before looking up and seeing Gaara's defensive posture. "Gaara? I didn't know you were in my class…." Sakura blinked and opened her mouth, ready to stay more but was beat to the point as Naruto pushed her aside, his cerulean eyes cold.

"Oi, dobe…look behind him." Sasuke's deadpan voice seemed to echo eerily throughout the quiet hall.

Naruto blinked and a smile spread onto his face as Neji moved aside, revealing his cousin to view. "Oh…well…that still doesn't explain what you're doing here…You're supposed to be at the…" Naruto paused for a minute before slamming the palm of his hand against his head, "Oh yeah--- you are supposed to be here! You have information from Ita-" the tanned blonde stopped and coughed, as if remember where he was and whom he was surrounded by.

Neji narrowed his eyes at him before letting a smirk spread across his face, "We'll tell you later. When we aren't as…occupied." At the final word, an almost imperceptible twitch formed across his features.

"Information?" Sakura murmured before looking towards her cousin who merely shrugged. Scowling, the blossom-haired girl tightened her fists and directed her gaze towards Naruto and Sasuke. "What do you mean information? Why are they here…and…" her eyes glanced about in an almost trapped manner, "…and what exactly _are_ you?" The last part of her rant was hissed as if in fear of being over heard.

"Ahh…Well…you see…that's what I kind of wanted to er…yeah…" Naruto coughed and turned towards her, Neji completely forgotten for the moment before Sasuke stepped forward.

Casting a disgusted glance toward Naruto, Sasuke gave a scowl, "What dobe means is that he was going to explain…which is…" the dark haired teenager's glare seemed to intensify, "very…very…stupid!" the final statement came out in a hiss, the vampire's slender fingers twitching as if resisting to wrap themselves around the blonde's neck.

"Explain?" Gaara gave a laugh, the smirk on his face widening as all heads turned towards him. It seemed he had been forgotten, "_Vampires_ do not _explain_!" His voice was almost bitter as shouted out the last bit.

"Vampires?" Sakura's eyes widened to an almost impossible degree before narrowing once more, "You're vampires…what kind of sick joke is this?!" An enraged growl passed through her lips as she glared forward, "First Pretty-boy over here jumps me in my house and tries to fucking bite me—" Sakura ignored as Sasuke looked affronted "Then my cousin, who I haven't seen in years, mind you-" The girl's angry sea-foam eyes locked upon Gaara who merely snorted, "Decides to come in and shoot up both my floor and pretty-boy…and then you tell me they're vampires? What the fuck is up with that?!" The petal-haired girl's chest heaved up and down as she struggled to intake air, enraged pants being all she could accomplish.

Sasuke scowled and crossed his arms before looking down at the ground, "I am not a pretty-boy…" his mumble was only heard by Naruto, who merely leered in his direction.

"Of course you aren't, teme…that spot is reserved for Neji" Naruto gave a grin as he watched Hinata bite back a giggled at that comment while Neji's scowl only deepened.

Sakura rolled her eyes before crossing her arms tightly across her chest, "Tell me-what the hell is going on?" her sea-foam eyes seemed to smolder even as she turned the fuming gaze towards Neji and Hinata. "Who are they?"

"Ahh…them?" Naruto blinked before letting a smirk spread across his face as he draped his arm across Sakura's shoulders once again-the smirk widening into a full-blown leer as Sasuke let out a growl at the contact. "Why the cute one is Hyuuga Hinata-chan…and the other? Well, he might look like a girl but he's Hyuuga Neji. Her cousin. Don't be fooled by the way Hinata-chan calls him brother."

Sakura gave him a dubious look before nodding, "The dobe's telling the truth…those really are their names."

Gaara, for his part narrowed his eyes as the Hyuuga's were introduced, his mind flashing back and forth as he mused upon all the record he had read before. The Hyuuga clan of Vampires was a powerful one, one of the eldest…although the clan had been weakened earlier by some clan or another. The Uchiwa…Uchida…? He passed it off…it wasn't like the name was of importance.

"Anyways, we'll continue talking after lunch…mm-kay?" Naruto grinned before closing his hand on the handle of the door, "Something tells me our sensei may be coming soon."

Sakura narrowed her eyes before nodding in acceptance; she'd wait until lunch but no later. Sasuke rolled his eyes and followed in after them, pausing as Sakura stopped and turned around.

"Hey, aren't you all coming in?" her voice lacked the hostility before as she turned to Gaara and the others.

Gaara glanced at her out of the corner of his eye before leaning against the wall, being mindful of the shattered window beside him. "New students must wait outside of the room." His tone was dull as before he turned his black-rimmed eyes towards the ceiling while Hinata glanced to the side.

"The same goes for us." Her voice was quiet and hardly seemed to penetrate halfway through the hall, Sakura had to strain to hear it.

"Hmm…alright." With that finished, the pink haired girl continued her way into the room, Sasuke following her, but not before turning his gaze to lock eyes with Neji.

"I'll be watching you Hyuuga."

Neji narrowed his eyes while Hinata meekly tapped her fingers. "What ever you say Uchiha."

Gaara blinked from his spot against the wall, glancing towards the vampires across from him before a slow smirk spread across his face. Uchiha…that's what it was. Well…this was sure to be interesting.

"Well, what was that about?" the look in Ino's eyes compelled Sakura to answer even as she moved forward to her normal spot in the room –far away from the two vampires at the front.

"That?" Sakura blinked and winced, sweating slightly as the look in Ino's eyes sharpened. "It was nothing."

Ino looked at the blossom haired girl dubiously before sighing, "Sakura, if that thing was nothing then vampires are real."

Sakura winced. If only Ino knew how true that was.

"Shh---quiet down!" Tenten hissed from her seat across from the two, her eyes locked upon the door, "I think Sarutobi-sensei is here now!"

The two immediately quieted before Sakura blinked, "Well, that's not Sarutobi sensei…"

"I should say not…" Ino murmured, her eyes locked upon the man who had just entered the room. "He's much _better_ than Sarutobi-sensei!"

Sakura and Tenten had the decency to look disgusted at the blonde girl before Ino blinked and rolled her eyes.

"Well…it's true."

The girls were broken from their reverie as the man stepped closer to the board, his slender hands locking onto a piece of chalk and writing his name in smooth sweeping strokes.

"Hello class," A smile formed on the man's face, which looked far to young to be teaching, "I will be your substitute for the next month and a half…Sarutobi-san had an unexpected family engagement, and thus will not be able to teach."

The class looked about, while Sasuke and Naruto towards the front merely rolled their eyes.

Lazily raising his hand, Naruto gave a cheeky fanged grin, which only widened as the substitutes eyebrow twitched.

"You with the stupid grin, what's your question?"

"Just what are we supposed to call you…_sensei_?" The blonde spoke 'sensei' as if it was a huge inside joke, and to him it probably was. Sasuke merely scowled and glanced once more towards the ceiling as if asking for heavenly guidance.

The man rolled his eyes before giving a disarming smile. "You may call me either Iruka-sensei or Umino-sensei, I'm sure you know that by now Naruto."

The blonde merely grinned in reply.

_**Chapter Five: Silence in the Halls End**_

_**A/N-**__ Well, there's chapter Five, hopefully the next one will be out sooner. Anyways, hope you liked it. As I said before, the next chapter will have more action. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please remember to review- constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, sorry once again about the late chapter- Writers block is evil and life comes at you fast._

**_Dictionary_**

_-san, -chan, -kun, -sama, ect.:__Suffixes that go after names and usually indicate respect. Suffixes such as –tan and –chan can be used to indicate cuteness but can also be used as a means to annoy a person (i.e. Neji or Sasuke). –kun is commonly used for boys, although it can also be used for girls (i.e. Honda Tohru from Fruits Basket). –sama is similar to lord and lady while –san is similar to Mr. and Mrs. Both indicate respect. _

_Ano:__ Umm_

_Un__: Doesn't really translate but it's somewhere similar to 'yeah' or 'hmm'_

_Dobe:__ Dead last_

_Teme:__ Bastard, can also be used as a suffix on the end of names (i.e.: Sasuke-teme)_

**_Reviewer Responses_**

**Thegirlofmanymoods**_ Sorry about the late update, but most if it was unintentional. Writers block came up and then I had problems with school and then when summer came I had family things and stuff like driving school. Sorry._

**Shadow1331:** _Here's the update, and glad you think it's really good. As for the DeidaraxSakura story I'll let you know when it's finished._

**Shikagal:** _Glad you like the story, and here's the update._

**ShadowintheSky:**_ Glad you love the story so far._

_Chie:__ Yup, Deidara's in for a bit of a treat!_

**.Rainmoon.:** _Glad you like the plot, and here's the update._

**Leola Taylor:**_ I did okay with school (made A's and B's) but pretty soon it'll start up again…sigh…anyways, thanks for reviewing and here's the update._

**Bloodruby:**_ Glad you think the story's good, and glad you love it. Thanks for reviewing!_

_Priestess__ Glad it keeps you on the edge of your seat, thanks for reviewing!_

**Pei-chan:**_ Yup I updated, and here's another one and you don't see a lot of SasuSakuNaru triangles do you? There needs to be more…_

**Psalmofsummer:**_ Glad you like the story and glad it keeps bringing you back for more. Thanks for reviewing!_

**StormDragon666:**_ Yup, Deidara. He's one of favorite Akatsuki members (ranked up there with Hidan and Itachi…and Tobi. He's a good boy) Anyways, thanks for reviewing!_


End file.
